1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid-bowl screw-type centrifuge for clarifying good or substance(s), having a centrifuge drum, in which the substance(s) may be contained and then has a pond radius, and having a centrifuge screw situated in the centrifuge drum and supported on one of its axial end regions by means of a connecting flange, which is arranged on a drum cover of the centrifuge drum, protruding axially inward, and has a flange outside radius at a transition to the drum cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-bowl screw-type centrifuges, which are also known as decanters, have a centrifuge drum which is usually arranged horizontally and contains a centrifuge screw. The centrifuge screw rotates in relation to the centrifuge drum for discharging a dry phase that has been separated and is therefore mounted to rotate in the drum. Decanters in a so-called “long version” are known, having a diameter/length ratio of approximately 1 to 4, and are especially advantageous in separation technology. However, with such thin decanters, the flexural rigidity of the centrifuge screw, which is then also comparatively thin, suffers. In certain applications, for example, in drainage of sewage sludge, there is also an attempt to increase the depth of the pond of the substance to be clarified and/or to design the pond radius to be small accordingly. Then, however, the centrifuge screw with its screw hub must be designed to be thin accordingly, so that the flexural strength of the centrifuge screw also declines but the oscillation susceptibility of the centrifuge screw increases.